


Curiosity

by JitterKitten



Series: Junkrat/Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, I think that's it - Freeform, Junkrat is a smartie, Reader-Insert, im such a child, relationship, you guys are dating~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitterKitten/pseuds/JitterKitten
Summary: You and Junkrat are spending a quiet day together in his workshop, and you get curious about the things he's tinkering with. Your boyfriend is such a smartie :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Junkrat seems a little ooc, but I'm not really sure how to fix that?? So take this trash while I practice actually writing him in character.

It was quiet day at the Overwatch base, there hadn't been anything serious going on in quite a while. You and your boyfriend Junkrat were spending the day in his little workshop. He was at the table, tinkering on something or another, while you were sprawled on the floor reading. Actually, you'd finished your book a little while ago, and now you were just watching him work. 

You hummed to yourself when he nicked his finger on his wire cutters, and told him to be more careful. He rolled his eyes at you and stuck his gross oily finger in his mouth. You stayed on the floor pretending to read for a little longer before your curiosity got the best of you. You got up and pulled a chair over to the table, making sure not to get to close into Junkrat's work space. 

He shot you a questioning glance and you shrugged, leaning onto the messy table to get a better look at what he was doing. You really liked to know how things worked, and you'd been curious for a while about your boyfriends inventions and bombs. You watched him work for a bit, fiddling with wires and gunpowder and god knows what else, making his work bench even messier. An idea came to you and you lightly tapped the junker on the shoulder.

"Hey Jamie? I remember you telling me once that you rigged your harness so that if you die, all the bombs you have on you go off." You said, propping your head up in your arms. 

"Yea, m' actually pretty proud of it." He boasted, putting the gadget he had been tinkering down to face you. "Why'da bring it up?"

"Can you tell me how you got that to work? It sounds impossible!" You look at him expectantly. He regards you in surprise for a moment, before breaking into an uncharacteristically shy grin.

"Ya actually wanna know 'bout all that? Normally people ain't that interested." 

"Of course I wanna know! The fact that you managed to figure out how to do that is absolutely amazing!" You gush. 

He's embarrassed by your flattery for all of two seconds before he breaks off into a long complicated explanation, going into complete detail and boasting every now and again. The gist of the it is that there's a sensor on his harness that tracks his heartbeat. If it stops beating entirely for more then 10 seconds, it triggers the explosion. Before he joined Overwatch, he used to keep the sensor on all the time, but not he only uses it when he knows there will be danger.

When he was done with his ramble you threw your arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, immediately regretting your decision as you spat out dirt and ash. He startled and looked back at you in confusion.

"Wha was that for?" He asked, and you beamed at him, wiping the soot off your lips.

"I'm just proud to have such a clever boyfriend." You told him batting your eyelashes at him like a dork. 

Was that a blush you spotted under all that soot on his face?

"I've also been curious about your prosthetics," You said, reaching over to thread your fingers with his metal hand. "did you make these too?"

"Uhh.." He seemed taken aback by your curiosity. "I didn't make 'em myself, but I did design 'em. Didn't trust anyone else ta do it ya know?" You nodded, inspecting his prosthetic arm. 

"That makes sense" you said wisely.

"Why are you so interested anyway? You wanna get into engineering??" He said giving you a curious look. You shrugged.

"I've thought about it to be honest, but I mostly just like knowing how things work. That's why nobody likes to watch sci-fi with me, I ask you many questions!" You told him, giggling at yourself. "And I just can believe you thought of all this! You really are incredibly smart." 

He looked at you like you were crazy, before turning away and mumbling an "If you say so" 

He was normally so obnoxious, boasting about his amazing inventions and heists, it was so weird to see him turn shy because of a few compliments. You supposed it was because his intelligence wasn't something people usually considered his strong point. Humph.

"C'mon, you've been working on that for hours! Let's take a break, we should go out!" You waggle your eyebrows. "There's that great bubble tea place nearby~" 

He snapped his head toward you, and there's practically stars in his eyes. 

"Tea it is then!" You cheer, jumping out of your chair. "I'll go get some money, because we are purchasing the tea legally, and you can put on an actual shirt and a hat or something so our date isn't interrupted by the police." 

You stop on your way out the door to ruffle his slightly smoldering hair, like he's a child. Hilarious considering he towers above you standing up.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, swatting your hand away. You laugh and pull him to his feet. 

"Hey Jamie?" You say, looking up at him with a small smile. 

"What?" He questioned, wiping his greasy hands on his stained shorts. 

You place your hands on his shoulders and stand on your toes to reach his face, giving him a kiss. He tasted like fire and oil and it's gross, but it was distinctly Junkrat. He spluttered a bit when you pulled away, and you can tell he wasn't expecting it, because he's normally the affectionate one. 

"I love you." You say, kissing him again on the cheek. 

"Uh, yea, me too." Smooth.

You laugh, kissing him again on the cheek before heading out the door. 

He stood there in shock for a full minute afterward, his mind a jumble of incoherent thought and feeling. Eventually he just bursts out laughing, cackling in that crazy way that you love. He leans on the wall, sill laughing and staring at the place where you'd been a moment before. 

"Christ, they're a special one." He says to the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has a lot of my personality in this one, if you don't like that let me know and I'll try to make it more general next time :)
> 
> Please comment/kudos if you liked it <3


End file.
